Corporate Dominion (Renamed to the FCU Go see that page)
'The Corporate Dominion' The Corporate Dominion is a massive conglomerate of business from earth, now moved on to the stars. Little is known about them, their intentions, or their next move. The new empire was created from colonial agreements ordered by The Corp. Then forged in the fires of trade of economic commerce and prosperity. These men are hearty from their new found statehood, and loyal to the director of operations, "Sovereign" as they call him, and are willing to die for the corporate flag. The corporates have had control of over 31 star systems, Each star system except for one was broken up in to a sub commanding government called an Enclave, these enclaves function as American states and such but abide to a ultimate law forming body called "Sovereignty", but now they just operate within one star system deep in uncharted, unexplored Beta Quadrant space. They base their massive empire almost completely out of one planet, an empire nearly the size of the HNE is operating from one world. 'Recent History' The corporates are in a point of economic boredom, the only thing abuzz is the economic powerhouse within the core of New Hope. Sure, there are some things here and there like the occasional pirate incursion, but things have been gliding smoothly. There has been work make toward expanding the defensive networks of the home system that will lead to an even more boring existence. Research on the genetic problems the AA have run in to are showing little progress. Development on diplomatic affairs has shown stability. The armies still march, patrolling every corner of the home system. 'Research Project' 1. Currently the corporates are developing better technologies to further improve the living standards of everyday life within New Hope. 2. We are also working on some new technology that allows us to have total control over a given bio-sphere at once. (Observation:) New results show that the formation, and maintaining, of a genetically produced "Hive mind" will allow us to manipulate a foreign environment to aid corporate troops in battle. The Hive Mind project takes control of a specimen via infectious spores that latch on to and disrupt regular brain patterns in animals. In plants it’s a different story, the Hive Mind will tap in to root systems to take manual control of a plant species directly taking anything from water or nutrients from the plant to help grow the swarm. We have also reverse engineered the swarm's spore DNA / RNA to make a vaccine in case we wish to reverse the effects of the virus. 'Military' Using combined arms from several defeated foes, along with a pinch of swarm and intimidation tactics the massive military of the Corporate Dominion is powerful compared to other human powers alone. Using a fair composition of medium sized heavily armored, and heavily gunned, frigate cruiser combo along with interceptor swarms, the corporates can kill a fleet with an attack of a thousand cuts. The Corporate Dominion also uses a backup military enlistment program, due to the military using clones instead of enlisted peoples, in case of an emergency that requires bodies fast. Troops on the ground ranked above husks have the ability to merge their collective shielding to the group, and in large groups of 100 or more troopers a strong shield can be made of those collective people. A better example would be a ground force of 5000 troopers has the same shielding strength of a frigate, while iron beasts and support rolls would increase that if they were present in the army. And this shielding force multiplies exponentially over a certain distance and normally doesn't go over the shield strength of a cruiser and stay consistent in the same space as compared to a small shielded area and this is without support rolls, with them, shield strength easily quadruples and makes a much stronger collective shield. Recent upgrades to the shielding and weapons of the Corporate Dominion would be the mixed matter shielding unit, and mixed matter multi-firing emitter. These two innovations were the brainchild of the research of strange and exotic matter samples. these new weapons and shields have strange properties, as mixed matter can display a large range of new physics and properties, can include things like change phase of a substance, and change temperature of a substance. Mixed shielding can merge with other shields described above, and take on other properties like being able to form any shape and size with minimal loss of shielding strength. These weapons and shields are great in combat but are not the best one down fall of both of these technologies would be that they chew through power, the second would be that they are great when taking damage from regular matter emitting weapons, anything that is propelling regular matter / photons / electrons / neutrons against it, but when put up against mixed matter weapons itself they find themselves up against a level playing field. 'Space Ship Classifications' *'Drop Ship' One of the more outdated ships in the Corporate arsenal, The Arc-150. Though the Regar Drop Ship has still seen use in many wars the Corporates have had over time. One of the many de-classified files of wars these ships have been used in would be the Soj'ier wars. Where the local dictator of planet system ID: 11928-11693-99876 went rouge from Sovereign's orders, and his anti-orbital guns were effective at keeping ships from orbit. During these wars cloaked Drop Ships carrying teleportation nodes to the surface allowing remote detonations of anti-orbital equipment and eventual takeover of the systems economic and political landscape again. *'Fighter' One of The Most modular unit at the Corporate disposal would be the ARC-550 All Purpose ship, this ship is amazing at displaying its colors. The ARC-550 has been used in every professional conflict the Corporates have participated in to date. And the most memorize moment of the ARC-550 would be the pirate uprisings of the Alpha systems. During the formation of the CE there were many pirate bands that laid claim on the systems we owned, and many attacks were made upon our bases. Task forces of 5000 fighters were assembled to cover a retreating fleet from enemy fire. While every last fighter had been destroyed they had in the process killed off many enemy assaults on all fronts, many times surrounded. *'Frigate' The ARC-1500 Arch-Blight frigate was originally picked in the early formation of the original Corporation that sovereign owned and since has gone through various upgrades to its current state. Like almost every unit in the corporate arsenal these ships are very modular and are able to replace any part on the ship in a speedy manner. Now the Arch-Blight sees daily use in corporate foresight. *'Cruiser' The ARC-2500 Heavy-Dawn Cruiser was born in to the corporate armies during the formation of our empire, as it has served us well for the most being. Easy to build and easy to repair due to the parts used. These ships can be built up from parts that frigates, and dreadnoughts use. The cruiser, alongside the frigate, have served as the two main class ships in the armada, and the most notable war that these ships really shined in would be the Soj'er Wars. After drop ships had destroyed the anti-orbital mass drivers on the planet cruisers, alongside frigates, were the first to enter orbit. Being some the first ships in to orbit they were able to lay down orbit to ground destruction upon the dictators’ cities, and defensive positions. Soon the drop ships, carrying teleportation nodes, allowed armies to be moved on to the surface without dropping from orbit. at this time it was crucial to keep the enemy from assaulting those positions the drop ships were in, so from the mobile weapon platforms on the cruisers made it impossible to assault the teleporters and soon won back the economic and political landscape of the planet. *'Dreadnought' The ARC-9000 is a huge ship consisting of heavy armor, weapons, and shielding. This ships is the most feared in the entire navy as it is 4km long, 2km wide, and 2km tall. These larger ships were used to stake out deep in to enemy space and deal outrageous amounts of damage to them. The most notable war the ARC-9000 has served in would be the Rage Wars. Pirates were assaulting several corporate protected worlds and while they could defend themselves they were not. Unaware of what had happened a unit of 2500 9000's was deployed to investigate, upon arrival no fighting was observed. But a trap lay by several dictators owned by sovereign trying to rebel. After several rounds of fighting and over 7,432 enemy ships destroyed the rebels fled as the victorious 9000's were able to fend off and return to corporate space. *'Carrier' The Pack mule of the armada, The ARC-2500 Pack Mule, houses, maintains, and repairs 5000 fighters at a time. Is the second most heavily armored ship in the fleet carry’s heavy defensive weapons and has strong shielding. The 2500's most notable battle would be the Pirate uprising in Alpha space. A Pack Mule ordered to cover a retreat of friendly forces deployed its fighters to make that possible. While the carrier did not survive it provided a large window of time for our forces to repair and rearm for the battle that secured Alpha Enclave space. *'Invasion Carrier' The ARC-3000 Devastator is at heart a carrier but scaled up 100%. These ships are far and few between but are some of the most truly awesome and devastating ships. While this class of ship is new to the Dominion we have no recorded battles that these ships served in. but feelings are optimistic as they can house 10k fighters, 10k interceptors, and a force of 10k troops. This is one of the largest classes of ship the Corporate Dominion has to offer, 6km long 4km wide and 4km tall they are huge and larger than dreadnoughts. Though their only offset is they only have short range defensive weapon load outs. *'Mother ship' The ARC-1 Vanguards are the newest ships to the frontlines and are the largest to serve under the chain of command. These ships are tasked with commanding ships under its wing, and effectively are miniature headquarters. As these ships are some of the rarest and hardest to find they do vary, from a command vanguard, assault vanguard, defense vanguard, medical vanguard, and a heavy vanguard. At the following dimensions of 10 km long 7 km wide and 5 km tall they stagger and out stretch every ship known in the chain of command. While those are the standardized vanguards, the Vanguard of Destruction is a very special mother ship, as it is the flag ship of corporate command. 'Army & Ground Forces' *'Husk': Mindless killing machines that are the remnant of a failed clone. These things have basic shielding and an extremely durable mixed matter alloy battle frames. They are the light swarm units used to force out difficult encamped enemy positions, these things have the capability to drop from low orbit. Using swarm tactics the standard husk uploads information to a collective think tank that a massive hoard of husks share, things like sound, sight, location, and position to the net allowing a overseer to take at hand on ground information and battle tactics. These husks constantly update and work together to frighten and overwhelm the enemy. Often times being loaded out with a plasma knife, or a plasma sword. The husk, in recent years, has become nearly 99% synthetic with very little organic compounds. *'Trooper': Trained Clone that has gone through rigorous training and refinement, through skill and genetic layout, have achieved the rank of standard infantry. These Men have the capability to drop from Medium-Low orbit. Troopers have a large layout of weapons to select from as they are extremely modular, usually having a diverse load out that changes per-mission whether needing an assault weapon or a defense weapon. Whatever the situation the weapons loaded out to a trooper will change with the situation. *'Spartan': Skilled elites within the army and are considered the best of the best, training for over 5 months at a time just for basic training. Then up to 5 years for complete mastery of multiple hand to hand combat skills. These men and woman are given completely modular and given a diverse set of mods for their armors, and weapons. Along with their armor the Spartans have heavily genetically modified genes that allow them to have versatile and strong bodies to inhabit those armors. Spartan, unlike regular troopers and husks, classes deviate from the standard "Train them to use a gun as fast as possible" and after basic training pair up in to Spartan teams and continue training based on the individual needs and wants of a Spartan's desired way to kill and further broken up amongst men and woman in their own similar ranks. Allowing a diverse team of super solders to develop in the ranks, these men and woman are able to hijack ships, and drop from a Medium-High orbit. *'Iron Beast': Armored with thick mixed matter composite armor it is the best support class mech walker in storage. Over 18 ft. tall or over 6m tall these mechs are loaded with a grenade launcher, 4 50mm cannons, repairing torch and over hauled shield generator. And now often times being given a modular weapon platform to work off of, with the support variant not being the only version to work off of. During the battle of Bl'iz lar the Iron Beast program needed heavy assault walkers when Odin’s were being taken down left and right. Spawning the Heavy Iron Beast, the Assault Iron Beast, Medical Iron Beast, and Light Iron Beast *'Odin': Massive in size and scope the Odin is a massive battle mech loaded with an over clocked red shift mixed matter laser, one nuclear launch system, one swarm missile launcher with 1,000 missiles, and one mixed matter composite sword. Over 45 ft. tall or 15 m tall these bots can drop from low orbit. These bots are designed to sedge cities by them selves and are a force to reckon with on the ground. 'In Space Deployed Military Weapons / Ships' *'Loris' A Loris is a unique unit designed to move, command, and manage a cloud weapon called the melding. A Loris has no offensive or defensive weapons, but is heavily armored and very quick. while having no weapons aboard itself the Loris ship can use the Melding cloud to form structures like hands, tendrils, or an actual humanoid body to deal physical damage upon an enemy. Melding size varies per amount deployed. *'Melding' Not as much as a unit but more of a weapon itself. One of its many qualities would be that it can be used to indoctrinate Bio-Organic beings, and turn them to mindless animals that attack anything, the second trait that melding has, is the innate ability to change phase from a solid, to a liquid, to a gas, and to plasma on command from a Loris. Finally third would be that the melding has a unique ability to mask unit movement, even when just entering or exiting Hyper FTL fractures, and also is very conductive allowing massive amounts of electricity to flow between ships, and or areas this can be used to move energy to, or energy from an area. *'New Sword' A massive mobile military shield world. Upon sight of this world it can be compared to the size of mars back in Sol seeing as it has roughly the same diameter of mars. New Sword, or NS, is the living embodiment of military achievement of the Corporate Dominion, having planetary armor, 10 planetary shields, thousands of anti-orbital mass drivers, and one 100km planetary multi use weapon. Those would be a small note of what NS actually has, in being there is no civilian on the surface of NS. The entire planet has millions of military robotic facilities, cloning areas, training grounds, nuclear missile sites, ship yards, ship service areas, and ship storage areas. The planet is completely self-reliant meaning it has its own agricultural sectors with automated military engineers maintaining them, military foundries, military storage areas, and deployment stations. Every sense of military equipment, weapons, and other necessities would be on NS. 'Armor, Aircraft, Vehicles' *'Light Transport' The NCDA-105 or "Fast-Legs" motor transport, the fastest ground transport on wheels. Serving as a transportation vehicle the Fast-Legs sees normally movement of troops on the battle fields, movement of supplies, or movement of Injured or dead infantry. Lightly armored with durable and maneuverable chassis, the Fast-Legs motor transport has a top speed of 130 Mph or 209 Km/h, and can carry up to 6 people at a time. Serving as a fast vehicle its modular design also allows it to have a mounted turret on the sides of the vehicle, a dual 50mm cannon, 108mm gauss cannon, or grey shift mixed matter emitters. *'Armored Transport' The NCDA-130 “Tan Hide” is a standard APC with several augmentations to its serving ability. The Tan Hide is a large medium-fast vehicle with the ability to 15 troopers at a top speed of 70 Mph or 112 Km/h. Outfitted with one fish-eye blue shift mixed matter speed loader it has the ability to hold suppressive fire to allow troop transport success and cover. The Tan Hide is moderately armored, with a bulk of its armor covering the men in the belly of the beast, and the rest around the driver and gunner. The chassis of the Tan Hide is strong and flexible keeping up to its armored hull, the need for a strong chassis is due to the weight of the vehicle itself because of its top speed the mass of the vehicle could damage its own chassis. *'Heavy Transport' The NCDA-500 or “Beluga” is a large treaded land vehicle, using 6 9ft, or 3m, treads on one side. The Beluga is a massive vehicle, showing from its elongated heavily armored hull and sides, show a height of 20 ft., and a length of 40 ft. With such heavy dimensions the Beluga is able to accommodate a teleport frame inside its hull, allowing remote deployment of troops from NS directly. Boasting many smaller guns mounted on its armored sides the Beluga has one main gun, a direct red shift mixed matter cannon. Precise and powerful the Beluga can take down its own size in prey if need be. With a top speed of 40 mph, or 64 km/h, the Beluga is the slowest land vehicle in the transport variants. *'Scout Aircraft' The AZC-120 "Tempest" is a lightly armored, lightly outfitted aircraft used for scouting operations and areas of visibility. Standard airframe with over hauled pulse jets allowing quick bursts of speed in any direction. Using multi-directional pulse jets allows the Tempest a guaranteed miss from enemy fire, but at the cost of that the Tempest has no offensive or defensive weaponry. *'Hover Fighter' The AZC-770 “Wasp” is a reliable, powerful feat of engineering. Boasting a medium strength airframe and a overhauled scram jet the Wasp is a fast and powerful opponent. Loaded out with two blue shift globular launcher emitters, two high speed red shift emitters, and one green shift direct cannon, the Wasp is heavily loaded with enough firepower to fight one weight class above its belt. *'Hover Gunship' The AZC-840 “Hornet” is a multi-purpose / multi-use aircraft, loaded with 8 scram jets for VTOL capability. A heavy airframe accompanied by four mounted purple shift globular launchers, six high speed red shift emitters, and two red shift direct cannons. The Hornet is very modular being able to shift to a support role, or even an assault. But its main purpose was to help troops on the ground, either transporting them or giving cover fire the Hornet is a powerful beast. *'Hover Carrier' Easley the largest aircraft in the corporates, the AZC-900 “Uc’ tammi” is the size of a building, large enough to carry several Hornets and Wasps. The 900 is large and a heavy beast, boasting six very large, and powerful, scram jets for VTOL capability. Holding only defensive weaponry, the 900 has Anti-Air guns on it’s under belly and on the runway up top. Holding a ship like design the 900 can make aquatic landings as well as land. The 900 is large enough to have several teleporter frames, being able to bring aircraft directly from NS. Finally, the 900 is able to drop from an orbital trajectory, having heavy armor and heavy shielding has its perks, making it a very versatile ship to deploy on worlds with dense atmospheres. *'Light Tank' the 105-JNR “Scourge” is a quadruped lightly armored all terrain assault vehicle. Similar to some other vehicles in the corporate arsenal but there are several differences between the NCDA and JNR. First, being the obvious is the means of transport as the vehicle has four legs. Second, would be the armor density and thickness as the lighter armor begins at 10T. Boasting a medium direct purple shift emitter the Scourge has powerful main cannon, the secondary of the Scourge is two plasma injection green shift emitters. Outfitted with a mass reducing drive the Scourge can reduce its mass by 75% for two minutes, during this time several jets strapped to the hull of the vehicle allows it to lift itself over terrain or obstacles. *'Medium Tank '''The 150-JNR “Jaguar” Is the middle man between a destroyer and landing craft. Having different weapon lookouts from a red shift Tri-Direct emitter, with two blue-shift globular mortars. This medium tank emphasizes mobility, and fire power. And is widely versatile across all types of terrain, Thanks to its anti-gravity generator and composite mixed matter composite armor. The Jaguar was the vital link in the Rachnini rebellions as they used fast paced guerrilla tactics with heavy Arial strikes. As a result the modular medium tank has a good mobility and moderate armor rating with a comparable firepower of that of a well off combat tank. Mounted on a quadruped chassis, this model of tank is fairly standard alongside the other models. *'Heavy Tank The 500- JNR "Panther" Is the heavy hitter in the tank battalions. Mounted on a hexapod chassis the heavy tank takes heavy armor to a whole new meaning. The panther has one red shift obliteration cannon, four blue shift mortars, and one pulse generator on the bottom of the chassis. This heavy tank is primarily used to form the heavy armored sections of a blitzkrieg, or heavy offensive in a battle. The panther is outfitted with a overhauled mixed matter anti-gravity generator that reduces its mass by 50% for a given time of five minutes at a time, allowing this tank to readjust its vertical vector. *'Super Heavy Tank '''The JNR "Heavy-Weight" is the largest tank vehicle in the corporate pay-roll, with a decapod chassis this monstrosity is massive compared to the other tank designs. This massive vehicle has one large red shift obliteration cannon, one glassing laser, 30 blue shift mortars, and hundreds of metric tons of mixed matter composite armor, nuclear capable, and has one large scale pulse generator. Being so large this vehicle has telportation frames so that it is able to deploy lighter tanks on the field. The Heavy-Weight even deploys lighter Wasps and Hornets to help in defense and offensive measures. 'Civilian Capitol / Civilian Constructs *'New Hope' A massive completely urbanized mobile shield world. At the starting size of Luna or earth's moon, and is the un-debated capitol of the Corporate Dominion, now in recent years we have achieved our goal of making NH the same diameter of earth. Due to the size and massive amount of empty space on New Hope unbelievable amounts of people can live on the planet, seeing how every square inch of the planet is covered in urban development. Unlike NS, New Hope, or NH, is not as heavily militarized as NS, but still has a reasonable amount of Anti-orbital mass driver, 5 planetary shields, 8 layers of dense planetary armor, a vast network of 10,000 defensive stations, a Jupiter sized field of independently moving Red Shift energy mines, large quantum anchors *buildings that can form a physical connection to an object without any physical materials connecting between the two objects.*, and one 100km multi use planetary weapon / core entrance. NH has a massive internal trade dock on the core of the planet, with a total of 150k house-able locations for ships to dock at; they also enter from the internal core installed trade node. NH has super massive industrial, productive, agricultural, and stock sectors making the planet not just the civilian capitol, but the economic jewel of the Corporate Dominion. Now the size of earth NH has 7 inner spheres of complete city scape. * Sanus Initium 'The most cutting edge medical / agricultural shield world the corporate have to offer. It has the largest production of food, medical care, medical research, medical experimentation, ecological research, ecological experimentation and exploitation on the corporate payroll. Currently open to all benevolent races on good terms with the Corporate Dominion. * '''Planetary Teleportation Rings '''Fairly self-explanatory to what their purpose is. They are tremendously helpful objects as they can teleport an object the size of earth to another teleportation ring. And has thus far been helpful with the transport of Sanus Initium across the know galaxy. * '''Dark-Star '''The Dark Star is a Dyson sphere around a hot red-dwarf star. Its Luminosity is 10^-2 and at a general surface temp of 2995 Tk . This is the powerhouse of the corporates and powers the entire empire. currently just over 1/4th of the DS has urban development, and the largest supplier of grown goods and manufactured materials due to just its surface area and size alone but ranks far lower under people per miles then say NH or NS. Out at .5 AU from the surface of the star it produces about 2.8 x 10^33 Ergs/second producing more than enough electricity for us, in fact we use less than 1% of the energy captured in the DS. The remaining energy is either dumped through other means, or put in to various stealth systems the DS has. Said stealth systems span the entire solar system, keeping our anonymity. 'Fleets *'The Dead Fleet' Personal Guerilla fleet for Sovereign Him-self (10,000) *'Dawn's Fix' The operational repair / medical / supply ships of the dominion (10,000) *'NH-NS-DS-SI Defense' General defense fleets for New Hope, Sanus Initium, New Sword, and the Dark-Star (10,000) *'New Sword's Offense' The offensive ships for New Sword, this is the last resort fleet of the Dominion (10,000) *'Invasion Command' The operating command fleet for invasions / coordinated attacks / heavy warfare (10,000) *'Dusk's Fall' One of two bulks of the Dominion's fleets Usually used on peace keeping or general military maneuvers (50,000) *'Martyred Raven' The other bulk of the Dominion's fleet (50,000) 'What to expect when attacking the home system' *'First', thing's first, if you are straight up attacking and have alerted the corporates: The massive cloak shield that the Dark Star has available would be deployed. *'Second', Once inside the stealth field you will be blinded by the deployment of Melding Fields, then swarmed by cloaked unmanned drones, and then targeted by Corporate long range defensive structures IE heavy defense stations. *'Third', Constant attacks from not only unmanned drones once far inside you will now be fighting fighter swarms from invasion command, targeting by long range direct energy "missile" systems. *'Fourth', If you are still gaining ground near the inner orbits of NH. NS, SI, and the DS you will encounter ambushes from cloaked frigates, ambushes from cloaked guerilla troops like Sovereigns Dead Fleet will attempt to take over your vessels (Small and large), within range of NS's offensive long range weapons (Ground to orbit, and in orbit weapons included), within range of NH's offensive long range weapons (Ground to orbit, and in orbit weapons included), NH deploys its massive defense net that has the diameter of Jupiter employing the use of independently moving energy concentrations (Red shift energy mines), and targeting of the large weapon system called 'Cyprus'. *'Fifth', Coordinated attack teams from all corporate ships begins all 150k ships will begin to engage and attack the enemy force at full throttle, use of Loris's will take place and use the melding around the enemy ships (usually draining shields, overloading shields, over heating armor, Jamming short range communications, limiting visibility, in rare cases attacking view ports with the shrapnel of the enemy ship, and attempts to depressurize enemy ships. to just name a few.) Within range of NS's main 100km weapon, within range of NH's 100km weapon, active firing from the weapon 'Cyprus', and last but not least the energy mines from NH are lobed at the enemy fleets. *'Sixth' (Final), Every defensive weapon from interceptor swarms to onboard incursions will be taken on to the enemy, all previous effects stack to this point, civilian assets are evacuated to allied grounds, ground swarms on NH, NS, and the DS are put in to action, all attempts to board enemy ships will begin and attempts to kill the enemy with a thousand cuts will proceeded, all inactive ground military will be put in to service (Troops, Vehicles, and Aircraft.), anti-enemy armoring will activate giving the Corporates one last ditch effort to thwart an alien attack (All cover and shielding, all aid providing, and all medical assets will be in favor of the corporate troops as cover will move to expose the enemy all medical assets will self-destruct and all aid services like ammunition and weapons will self-corrode once in enemy hands.) you must fight through each of the Eight layers of New Hope, meaning you will have to fight in urban combat scenarios for thousands of kilometers of urban area. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Corporate Dominion